


Friendship

by CrystalNavy



Series: Dagor Dagorath [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Thingol makes a royal decree, roleplay based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Beleg and Turin, and a royal decree.





	Friendship

  
**  
By order of King Thingol, no one is allowed to leave our camp without at least one more person accompanying them. Anyone who disobeys this order will be punished accordingly by the authority figure of their respective faction.  
**

"This is new." Turin observes with a raised eyebrow "But what if one of the authority figures disobeys?"

"That's a good question." Thingol notes, coming up from behind them "We'll think of something."

"What if we create a new position, one that will have authority all factions as well as their respective leaders?" Beleg suggests

"Aye, that is a good line of thinking." Thingol agrees "As for the first holder of that position, I think you'd be a good choice, Beleg."

"I agree with Thingol." Turin says "You're a good choice for such a position. Now we only need to convince Maedhros."

"That could prove....problematic." Beleg notes

"Well, I need to attend to some other duties." Thingol said "You are both dismissed, for now."

-x-

Beleg and Turin walked slowly, taking in the new and unfamiliar sights, and exploring the unexplored.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Turin asked in awe "I wish to live in this world for as long as I could."

Beleg frowned as he recalled this morning's proclamation. He knew the true reason behind it, and he didn't like said reason.

"I will do my best to grant you your wish." Beleg said aloud "I promise."

"I'll hold you to that." Turin laughs.

Just then, a messenger approached them.

"The King wants to see you, Beleg Cuthalion." the messenger recited 

"Best go see what he wants, then." Beleg sighed


End file.
